El Eros y su galán
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Yuri y Víktor tienen claro que son dos personas completamente diferentes, pero cuando eres Eros y y tu entrenador es tu galán, esas diferencias no importan.
1. Katsuki Yuri

**El Eros y su galán**

 **Katsuki Yuri**

Me pregunto ¿cuándo empezó todo esto? ¿Cuándo mi vergüenza y timidez se transformaron en el constante atrevimiento de tocarlo libremente? Cuando solía tenerlo frente a mí no podía articular alguna oración coherente, era mi ídolo, una brillante estrella a la que yo le seguía los pasos como una insignificante sombra y, de repente, un día se apareció en mi casa y en condiciones poco pudorosas me dijo con un optimismo envidiable que sería mi entrenador y me haría ganar el GRAND PRIX. Mi primer pensamiento fue que ese hermoso hombre estaba loco. ¿Yo, una estrella? ¿Yo, siendo el mejor? ¿Yo, el cerdito sin talento que gastó cinco años de su vida en un sueño imposible? No creí en sus palabras, yo nunca creía en nadie y aunque fuera Víktor Nikiforov quien me dijera eso, a mí realmente me costaba creerlo.

Creí que a la primera prueba se rendiría, viendo mi torpeza, mis inseguridades y el desastre de persona que era en ese momento, un tipo sin ambiciones, regordete y patético. Sin embargo, nunca solía molestarse conmigo, respondía con una extraña sonrisa ante cualquier fallo que yo pudiera tener. ¿Lástima? Posiblemente. En aquel tiempo jamás podría haber pensado que él realmente consideraba soportar a un pupilo de medio pelo como yo.

Cuando me tocó enfrentar al gran hada rusa, como llamaban a Yurio, para lograr que Víktor se quedara en Japón como mi entrenador, tuve que dejar de lado a ese perdedor y gordo dentro de mí que vivía su vida teniendo lástima de sí mismo y cometiendo siempre los mismos errores. Si quería retener a Víktor, tendría que convertirme en Eros y seducirle con todo lo que tenía. Ahí me di cuenta de que quien no deseaba tirar la toalla era yo.

Eros, Eros. ¿Quién habría imaginado que un tipo simple como yo llamaría la atención del patinador número uno del mundo? Creí imposible convertirme en el galán que seducía a la mujer más hermosa de la ciudad, así que me arriesgué a hacer un intercambio en los papeles. No sería el galán de la historia, sino la bella mujer quien haría que el galán se enamorara perdidamente de ella hasta el punto de no irse jamás. Ese era mi deseo: retener de forma egoísta a ese talentoso hombre y lograr que solo fuera capaz de verme a mí.

Yo liberaría a un Eros que ni yo sabía que existía dentro de mí. Nunca me sentí tan atractivo como cuando comencé mi rutina frente a la gran multitud. Por un momento todo estaba en silencio, ni siquiera podía saber qué expresión estaría poniendo Víktor en aquel momento. Sin embargo, en esos instantes me sentí invadido por una extraña confianza que no sabía que tenía, solo de recordar los labios hábiles de mi entrenador diciéndome "sedúceme".

Quería seducirlo. Moría por hacerlo.

Y lo logré. Lo extasié, vi su rostro lleno de satisfacción. Y como estaba estipulado, Víktor cumplió con quedarse conmigo en Japón.

Desde ese momento, mi vida comenzó a cambiar. Víktor se convirtió en alguien indispensable para mí. Fue la primera vez que sentí que necesitaba aferrarme a alguien. Él me hacía sentir insaciable, vivo, constante, optimista, me hacía creer que yo podría ser el mejor solo si él estaba a mi lado. De alguna manera, recuperé mi aliento de vida, quería realmente que ese hombre me mirara en todo momento y no apartara sus ojos de mí. Comencé a sentir la necesidad de enorgullecer en todo sentido a esa persona que había viajado desde Rusia hasta Japón solo para entrenarme. ¿Amor? Llegué a definirlo de esa manera.

Hoy enfrenté a Víktor con todas las energías que tenía acumuladas desde la última competencia. Él dijo que si fallaba, dejaría de ser mi entrenador. Contrario a asustarme, me sentí ofendido. "¿Cuánto crees que te conozco?" Me hubiese encantado decirle. ¡Por Dios! Conozco los puntos débiles que tiene a lo largo de su cuerpo, conozco su desnudez, su irritante manía de invadir mi espacio personal, de meterse a mi habitación como si fuera la suya y de dormir desnudo abrazado a mí. Conozco cuál es la longitud de sus dedos de ambas manos y a qué grado su piel se sonroja cuando se baña en las aguas termales, sé cuál es el límite de su resistencia y de las locuras que hace cuando está totalmente ebrio. Sobre ello, nunca le contaré cuán lejos llegó la noche anterior al campeonato en China, cuando iba a recostarlo. Agradezco a Dios que no hubo muchas personas despiertas cerca a su cuarto en aquel momento. Conociéndolo de tal forma como nadie más ¿cómo podría creer tal mentira? ¡Tenía un "no hablaba en serio" escrito en toda la cara! Lo único que realmente deseaba era que confiara un poco más en mí. No necesitaba un beso ni un abrazo, solo una palabra o frase que alimentara mi confianza. Sentí que me quebré en aquel momento. Había vivido gran parte de mi vida para seguirle los pasos a ese hombre y en solo cuestión de segundos, él quebró mis ideales.

Estaba molesto, irritado, con unas ganas de demostrarle que yo era el único para él.

¡Quiero ser mejor! ¡Puedo ser mejor! ¡Puedo superar las expectativas de Víktor! ¡Quiero que él me note! Quiero lograrlo, porque solo yo puedo ser su Eros y él, mi galán.

Ideé algo para dejarlo más pálido de lo que era: cambiar uno de mis pasos al final de la rutina. Lo intenté, aunque por poco y lo lograba. Caí, pero creo que las rotaciones fueron suficientes para que fuera considerado al final en la calificación. Hice un flip cuádruple, el favorito de Víktor y que estaba a un nivel mucho más alto del que tengo yo actualmente. Pude escuchar los gritos de la gente y las constantes ovaciones de los comentaristas. Sabía que él estaría anonadado, no tenía que ver su rostro para saberlo.

¡En tu cara rusa, Nikiforov! Fue una patada en el trasero ¿cierto?

Después de ello, lo vi correr hacia mí, así que fui hacia él y lo último que sentí fueron sus brazos rodeándome y su boca invadiendo la mía de forma muy pasional. El mundo se detuvo en cuestión de instantes, como una magia fugaz. Los segundos dejaron de tener sentido y el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos parecía ser lo de menos, al igual que los flashes de las cámaras, los gritos desmesurados, al igual que el chocante frío de la pista de hielo. Sentí que estaba tocando el cielo.

Pero, como cualquier momento, esto tenía que acabar y tuve que volver a la realidad y así fue cuando escuché hablar a Víktor.

—Solo se me ocurrió esto para sorprenderte más…—escuché.

—¿En serio?

—Da, dorogoy*…

Y sí que me llevé una gran sorpresa.

—Creo que debería ponerte a prueba más seguido, cerdito…

—No digas nada. Sólo quédate a mi lado.

¿Cuándo empezó todo esto? Mi mentalidad ha cambiado de tal manera en que comencé a no darle importancia a lo que la gente dijera o pensara de mí. Ya no me importa ser odiado por los demás. Sí, me he robado a Víktor y no me molesta que lo piensen así. Y seguiría robándolo mucho más tiempo, ya que yo soy el único que conoce el amor de Víktor y soy el único que puede satisfacerlo.

Yo soy y seré siempre su Eros.

Notas:

(*) Sí, querido.

Gracias por leer!


	2. Víktor Nikiforov

**Víktor Nikiforov**

Viví siempre rodeado de aplausos, ovaciones y risas por doquier. Yo, Víktor Nikiforov, había nacido para triunfar, no había nadie en este mundo que fuera mejor que yo. Mi narcisismo se había elevado a un punto en que sentía que nadie podría igualar mi ritmo ni en un millón de años.

Sin embargo, con el transcurso del tiempo, sentí que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Aún sentía las miradas, escuchaba los aplausos, los flashes de las cámaras y los gritos de emoción de la gente, pero había algo distinto de lo que tardé en darme cuenta: ya no había expectativa. Yo era el mejor patinador del mundo y la gente era consciente de ello. Contrario al pasado, las bancas del gran podio comenzaron a llenarse de gente que únicamente pagaba un boleto para ver al apuesto Víktor Nikiforov moverse con sensualidad en la pista, ataviado con un hermoso traje y nada más. Comencé a darme cuenta de que ya no estaban interesados en ver mis rutinas. Yakov, mi entrenador, me lo dijo una vez: "La gente sabe que vas a ganar, hagas lo que hagas y por ello ya no esperan sorprenderse con lo que hagas, porque siempre transmites lo mismo".

No exageraría al decir que ese comentario hizo que perdiera mi inspiración para continuar patinando. Después de ganar mi último trofeo, me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer en adelante y la verdad es que, por primera vez, no tenía ni una idea. Un tiempo después, Yakov, entre sus constantes llamadas para pedirme que regresara a patinar, me comentó que había un video que se hizo viral en internet, donde un patinador prácticamente retirado y más joven que yo, pretendía imitar mis rutinas. Mi primera reacción al enterarme fue bufarme junto a Yakov. Seguí sonriendo aún después de que corté la comunicación. ¿Alguien intentaba imitarme? Mi egolatría pudo más que mi conciencia. Mi sonrisa no se borraba. Makacchin movía la cola insistentemente acostado en el sofá junto a mí. Tomé mi celular y me animé a chequear el video por simple ocio.

Cuando vi los primeros segundos del video, reconocí inmediatamente al dueño de ese regordete cuerpo y la sonrisa sarcástica y confiada desapareció de mi rostro. Yo lo recordaba perfectamente, era el chico que me dejó varado por una foto saliendo de la última competencia. Él interpretaba la rutina que me había llevado a ganar mi último trofeo. Sus movimientos eran un poco inexpertos y lentos debido a su sobrepeso, pero nada de eso le quitaba lo extraordinario al realizar esa rutina sin ninguna equivocación. Los pasos y saltos eran iguales, no había diferencia. Sin embargo, lo que ese chico proyectaba en su mirada y lo que transmitía fueron los que me hicieron sentir, por un momento, como un impostor. No podía dejar de ver su presentación, quedé conmovido.

Me di cuenta de que había quedado atrapado. Ese chico japonés tenía lo que yo había perdido. Un calor inexplicable inundó mi pecho. De alguna manera me sentía extasiado y ahogado a la vez. Hice unas cuantas llamadas para obtener los datos suficientes para encaminarme a encontrarlo.

Tenía qué hacerlo si eso significaba encontrarme a mí mismo a través de él.

Ni siquiera las constantes amenazas de Yakov me detuvieron. Tomé el primer vuelo a Japón junto a Makacchin. Tenía que conocer a Yuri Katsuki aunque la vida se me fuera en ello.

Recuerdo que llegué al Hasetsu Castle gracias a que Makacchin hizo un amigo en el camino: un caniche cachorro que parecía ser la versión en miniatura de mi perro. Nos detuvimos en la entrada de una gran posada. Cuando volteé para acariciar al cachorro que nos guió hasta la casa, él ya no estaba con nosotros. Pensé que posiblemente regresó a casa.

Cuando entré a la posada, unas personas muy amables me dieron la bienvenida. Aparentemente no me conocían, hecho que agradecí ya que me encontraba muy exhausto como para ser acosado por admiradores por doquier. La dueña del local me dijo que cuidaría de mi mascota en lo que yo iba a relajarme al Onsen*. La atención fue de maravilla, tanto que por unos instantes olvidé el importante propósito de mi viaje. No fue hasta que un muchacho pelinegro y de grandes ojos almendrados, escondidos tras un par de lentes azules, me sorprendió en medio de mi desnudez.

Ese era mi Yuri. Gordito en ese entonces, acomplejado, sin autoestima y tan solitario que me inspiraba un poco de lástima. Por un momento llegué a pensar que yo había cometido una gran imprudencia al llegar de esa manera, pero la suerte ya estaba echada. Me comprometí a ser su entrenador.

Conviviendo con él descubrí muchas cosas que hicieron nacer mi gran interés por su persona. Si bien era algo torpe y descuidado; cuando se proponía sorprenderme, lo hacía y me volvía un irremediable loco con sus repentinos arrebatos. Siempre se minimizaba ante cualquier halago y mi cercanía lo convertía en un manojo de nervios.

Algo de lo que he logrado percatarme es de como sufre una gran transformación cada vez que entra a la pista de patinaje. Cuando le di la tarea de encontrar su propio Eros, francamente pensé que no lo lograría, pero nuevamente terminé siendo yo el gran sorprendido…y fascinado con esa sensualidad que sacó en solo cuestión de instantes. Ahora más que nunca sé que no me equivoqué al pretender conocerlo.

Hoy me dio una gran lección y me hizo entender cuán inexperto soy en materias de enseñanza. El pobre estaba tan nervioso que, por un instante, creí que no lograría clasificar a la siguiente ronda de la competencia. Se me ocurrió la fatal idea de amenazarlo con dejar de entrenarlo si no llegaba al podio. Realmente creí que eso ayudaría a que encontrara un poco de valor.

Craso, craso error. Quedé realmente como un completo idiota, mal mentiroso, escoria de la humanidad, rata de alcantarilla, peor que un malparido. Lo hice llorar. Entré en pánico. Realmente no sabía cómo manejar una situación como esa, realmente no fui criado con mucho cariño como para saberlo. ¿Besarlo? Se rehusó y yo me estaba quedando sin opciones. Entonces, soltó todo el enojo que parece haber contenido durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué dices eso como si quisieras ponerme a prueba?

Lo destrocé, literalmente.

—Lo siento, Yuri. No hablaba en serio…

—¡Estoy acostumbrado a asumir la culpa de mis errores! ¡Pero esta vez estoy nervioso porque mis errores podrían dejarte mal! Me preguntaba si querías dimitir en realidad…

—Claro que no…

—¡Lo sé!

—No se me da bien la gente que llora ante mí. No sé qué hacer en estas situaciones. ¿Debo besarte o algo así?

Fui patético. De solo recordarlo me siento realmente un idiota.

—¡No! ¡Solo ten más fe que yo en que podré ganar! ¡No digas nada! ¡Solo quédate a mi lado!

Al escuchar sus exclamaciones, recordé el sentimiento de vacío que me embargaba cada vez que hacia la rutina de "Stay close to me". Escuchar su pedido desesperado, de repente, hizo que ese enorme vacío que sentía en el pecho desapareciera por completo. Nuevamente sentí esa candidez que me abrazaba y me ahogaba a la vez.

Es inevitable que comience a pensar que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

He de agradecer a ese cachorro que me llevó hasta Yuri. Este galán ha encontrado donde permanecer por siempre: al lado de su Eros.

Notas:

*Aguas termales.

\- Víktor se ha encontrado con la presencia de Vicchan, quien lo ha guiado hacia la casa de Yuri.

\- Víktor hace referencia a la canción que lo hizo merecedor de su último trofeo. Es la rutina que imitó Yuri.

Gracias por leer :)


	3. Vicchan - Sometiendo al Dios Eros

**Vicchan**

 **Sometiendo al Dios Eros**

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos al despertar después de un pesado sueño fue el fornido y desnudo cuerpo de su entrenador. Oh, sí, nuevamente estaba durmiendo abrazado a él, invadiendo su espacio personal. Katsuki sonrió. Ya no era tan incómodo dormir a su lado. Estaba enamorado de aquel albino personaje. Luego del efusivo acto de Víktor frente a las cámaras, Yuri sentía que ya nada que hiciera aquel hombre lograría sorprenderlo. Se bufó de sus propios pensamientos.

—Sinceramente ¿qué has visto en alguien como yo? No soy atractivo ni popular. Solo soy un tipo sin gracia —dijo en un susurro apenas audible—. No soy nadie, Víktor…

No hubo otra respuesta por parte del mayor que no fueran sus sutiles ronquidos. Yuri no sabía cómo explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. ¿Cómo podría asegurar que su entrenador e ídolo estaba realmente interesado en él? Si lo besó la noche anterior, pudo haber sido una mera broma o recompensa por su impecable actuación. ¿Por qué ya estaba asegurando que el ruso sentía algo por él? Después de todo, después de aquel episodio, ellos regresaron en silencio al hotel y Víktor solo se acostó en su cama sin pedirle permiso, quedando dormido en cuestión de minutos, incómodos minutos en los cuales Yuri no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Golpeó su frente para acallar su agonía y salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su compañía.

—Soy un imbécil… —dijo antes de soltar un chillido—. Tengo que ganar el Grand Prix y luego de eso ya no lo veré más. Él se irá y todo habrá terminado. Es como tiene que ser.

El japonés entró a ducharse entre sollozos mientras quien yacía en la cama, con los ojos semi abiertos, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa llena de amargura. Se incorporó, se cambió silenciosamente y salió de la habitación ajena haciendo el menor ruido posible. Minutos después el pelinegro salió del baño cayendo en cuenta de que Víktor ya no se encontraba en su cama. Bajó la mirada. ¿Por qué no lo había esperado? ¿Por qué se había ido sin desearle los buenos días? Sintió una breve punzada en el pecho.

—Ya estoy pensando en tonterías de nuevo…

Se vistió con rapidez y salió del hotel sin pasar a saludar a su entrenador en el camino. Necesitaba estar solo, caminar, correr, huir aunque fuera unas cuantas horas, alejarse de todo lo que significara la competencia. China era tan grande que tenía miedo de perderse, por lo que consideró activar el GPS de su celular, siendo precavido. Se frotó la frente al darse cuenta de que había olvidado su teléfono en el hotel. Se propuso regresar antes de olvidar el camino hacia su estancia. Mientras lo hacía, escuchó unos cuantos ladridos tras él. Al principio no le dio importancia y siguió su ruta. Sin embargo, los sonidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de él. Volteó a mirar a cualquier lado, pero no había nadie a su alrededor. Se extrañó un poco. Antes de que pudiera voltear para mirar nuevamente hacia adelante, un cachorro felpudo pasó corriendo por su costado, dejándolo anonadado.

Su respiración se detuvo.

—¿Vicchan?

El cachorro se alejaba cada vez más de él, corriendo a una velocidad inimaginable. Yuri creyó por segundos que seguía medio dormido o estaba perdiendo la cordura. Aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos hasta que terminó corriendo tras el caniche. De algo estaba seguro y era que su amado perro no estaba vivo. Entonces ¿por qué estaba viendo a ese cachorro que corría delante de él sin descanso? Comenzó a llorar a viva lágrima. Quería alcanzar a Vicchan a como dé lugar. Tanto fue su entusiasmo por lograr ello, que no contó con los obstáculos en el camino mientras corría, por lo que tropezó con una vara de metal caída y cayó al suelo usando sus brazos como amortiguador, aunque un poco tarde. Seguía llorando. Levantó la mirada, adolorido. Vicchan ya no estaba en su campo visual, pero él estaba tirado frente a la entrada del hotel.

Víktor había salido de su habitación dispuesto a hablar con Yuri. Su mente la noche anterior había sido un caos debido a su impertinente manera de actuar, perjudicando a Yuri y dando razones a la prensa para que comenzaran todo tipo de rumores indebidos. Tocó la puerta de su habitación y no consiguió ninguna respuesta de su pupilo. Giró la perilla de la puerta y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba sin seguro. Ya lo reprendería después. Entró de forma sigilosa, pero no tardó en notar que no había nadie dentro. El celular de Yuri sonaba insistentemente. Víktor lo tomó y contestó una llamada, saludando a la madre del chico y recibiendo el recado de ella. Sonrió un poco confuso y segundos después cortó la llamada.

—¿Quién es el tal Vicchan? ¿Dónde habrá ido mi pequeño Katsudon? Y se ha ido incomunicado…

Salió de la habitación hacia la entrada del hotel, topándose con Phichit en el camino. El moreno, al reconocerlo, bañado en sudor, lo tomó de los hombres tratando de contener la respiración para lograr comunicarse con el confundido albino.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¡Es Yuri! Casi sufre un accidente. Parece ser que tropezó en la pista y se lastimó. Un auto que estaba camino al estacionamiento estuvo a punto de golpearlo. Gracias a Dios había un médico en el hotel. Tiene mucha temperatura.

La garganta del ruso se secó de repente y su corazón comenzó a latir de forma desmesurada. Corrió rápidamente hacia las afueras del hotel, encontrando a un grupo de personas rodeando la escena. No se molestó en pedir permiso a la multitud. Ni siquiera notó que entre la gente también habían reporteros. En el centro estaban Yuri y otro hombre, quien parecía ser el médico del que hablaba Phichit. Su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad al ver que la situación no era fatal. Caminó hacia el japonés con rapidez.

—¿Estás bien, Yuri? Pensé que iba a morir de la preocupación.

—Katsuki-kun estará bien, no se preocupe. Solo tiene unas cuantas raspaduras en los brazos y una fiebre no muy alta. Acabo de curar sus heridas. Lo mejor será que regrese a su habitación a descansar.

Víktor miró al médico e hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. Se acercó más a Yuri y, frente a la atónita mirada del público, lo cargó como si fuese una princesa y caminó hacia el interior del establecimiento. Phichit no perdió la oportunidad de tomar una foto ante la escena tan íntima. Yuri estaba más rojo de la vergüenza que por la fiebre. Solo atinó a esconder el rostro en el pecho del mayor, quien solo esbozó una sonrisa tímida. En el camino pidió de favor al administrador del hotel que le consiguiera medicamentos para tratar la fiebre de su patinador. Este asintió con respeto y los dejó una vez llegaron a la habitación del japonés.

—¿En qué pensabas al dejar el celular en la habitación?

—Quería regresar para recogerlo, pero tuve un accidente.

—No vuelvas a cometer una imprudencia que pueda costar tu vida, Yuri…

El menor no respondió, solo atinó a revolverse entre las sábanas y cubrirse hasta el rostro debido a la vergüenza que sentía al estar a solas con Víktor. El ruso pareció entender la incomodidad del otro. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y observó en silencio al muchacho, quien no se dejaba apreciar correctamente por culpa de las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Se quitó lentamente la chaqueta gruesa y los zapatos y acompañó a Yuri en la comodidad de la espaciosa cama. Se acostó mirando en dirección al menor, esperando en silencio a que él se decidiera a mirarlo.

—No quiero verte. Me da vergüenza.

—Me quedaré hasta que la vergüenza se vaya y podamos conversar, Yuri. Por cierto, llamó tu madre. Me dijo que estaba preocupada por ti porque soñó con "Vicchan".

Yuri dejó de moverse nervioso, se destapó intempestivamente y miró al ruso, con los ojos brillosos.

—¿Qué te dijo ella?

Algo era seguro para Viktor Nikiforov después de ver el cambio de actitud de Yuri: estaba comenzando a odiar al tal "Vicchan". Dejó de mirarlo y dirigió sus ojos hacia el techo de la enorme habitación.

—Eso. Quería saber cómo estabas. Dijo que cada vez que te encontrabas en problemas, ella lo sabía porque soñaba con el tal Vicchan.

Volteó a ver al menor después de escuchar pequeños sollozos por su parte. Se sorprendió al verlo llorando y tratando de acallar sus chillidos. Víktor retiró las manos de Yuri de su boca, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez con una desmesurada pasión que logró que el chico dejara de llorar y se entregara lentamente al húmedo beso francés que le otorgaba el albino. Víktor oyó con éxtasis los jadeos del menor, quien se encontraba más caliente de lo normal debido a la fiebre. Sonrió internamente. Él desplazaría al tal Vicchan de la mente de Yuri con sus actos de amor. Deslizó una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna del chico y apretó su ya despierto miembro por encima de los pantalones.

—¡V-Víktor! No…

El ruso deshizo el beso, mas mantuvo la cercanía de ambas bocas.

—¿No? Pero si el pequeño katsudon de abajo me está diciendo lo contrario.

—N-No digas eso… ¡Me da vergüenza!

—¿Vergüenza? Sin embargo, inconscientemente estás moviendo tu cadera mientras te toco.

Se sentía celoso e irritado. Sabía que se estaba comportando de manera inmadura, pero el haber visto llorar al más joven por otro hombre que no era él, despertó su cólera contra el tal Vicchan y lo único que tenía en mente era hacer que su katsudon solo tuviera lágrimas para dárselas a él. No solo su Eros le pertenecía, también quería su cuerpo, su alma, incluso sus lágrimas. Sonrió travieso. Esa era su forma de ser. Dejó de tocar el miembro de Yuri para atenderlo desde el interior. Estaba exquisitamente caliente y con restos de pequeñas gotas preseminales. Una vez su mano se apoderó de toda la extensión de su pareja, este se aferró a su camisa, mientras trataba de articular alguna palabra inútilmente, invadido ya por el placer que su ídolo le ofrecía en tan vigorosa intimidad.

—No, V-Víktor. Por favor... ¡Ah!

Su rostro lloroso era un deleite ante los ojos del mayor. Reconocía que era experto en temas de sexo. Había tenido mujeres por doquier, pero ninguna le había hecho sentir lo que Yuri, con su inocencia y timidez, le provocaba. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no supo entender en qué momento Yuri había bajado el cierre de su pantalón y metido una de sus manos dentro del bóxer negro del mayor, acariciando su latente y endurecido miembro. No lo detuvo, pero sí lo miró a los ojos. Yuri no lo miraba, pero lucía tan sexy bañado en sudor, sonrojado y con gotas de saliva cayendo de sus labios. Su ceño lucía fruncido, sus ojos brillaban. Repentinamente este lo miró y ante su mirada extasiada, Yuri se relamió antes de atacar a Viktor con un potente beso húmedo.

Yuri lo había hecho de nuevo. Se había convertido en Eros. Cuando vio la caliente lengua de su pupilo pasearse por sus labios la última vez que sacó a Eros en la pista de patinaje, se había masturbado pensando en lo bien que se sentiría probar esa lengua. Y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Sonrió prediciendo que se correría pronto si no hacía algo. En el vaivén y las constantes movidas de ambas caderas y chocando ambos contra el otro, Víktor volvió a tomar el control del beso, pretendiendo devorar la boca de Yuri quien aprovechó la mano desocupada para agarrar a Víktor del cabello y empujarlo a profundizar más el apasionado beso.

—¡Víktor! ¡Víktor, me vengo!

—¡Oh, mi маленький Eros! ¡Скоро! (*)

—¡Te quiero, Víktor!

—¡Oh, любовь! ¡Yo también! (*)

Ambos gritaron sonoramente y al unísono, terminando de llegar al éxtasis. Mientras Víktor probaba descaradamente el semen que tenía embarrado en la mano, vio con asombro que su pequeño, inocente, tímido y lindo katsudon hacía lo mismo que él, lamiendo su semilla como si estuviera degustando un caramelo. No pudo esconder el sonrojo que se hizo presente desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas, y no solo era por la acción, sino porque mientras se relamía la mano sin dejar ni un resto de semen, Yuri lo miraba fijamente, con esos ojos brillantes que parecían demoníacos, de otro mundo. El pelinegro sonrió cuando hubo terminado y continuó con su irregular comportamiento, tomando la mano de Víktor, lamiendo su propia semilla.

—Y-Yuri, no es necesario que hagas eso…

El aún sonrojado poseedor el Eros le sonrió cansinamente.

—Solo tenía curiosidad por saber cuál era mi sabor… ¿No puedo?

"Es la fiebre, es la fiebre" se repetía Nikiforov. Pero poco le importó y aprovechó las circunstancias para después volver a devorar los labios del chico, quien comenzó a competir con la candente lengua del mayor. Víctimas del cansancio, se dejaron caer en la cama, abrazados, jadeando incesantes. Víktor temía que, conociendo la enorme resistencia de su pequeño Eros, este volviera a atacarlo. Sonrió. ¿Qué más daba? Si era Yuri, podría hacerlo cien veces si él solo se lo pidiera.

Sí, estaba perdido y loco de amor.

—Vicchan y tú se habrían llevado de maravilla —soltó Yuri.

La expresión de Víktor se endureció. ¿Otra vez Vicchan? Yuri tomó su teléfono y le enseñó el fondo de pantalla. Bastaba decir que, en cuestión de segundos, toda la excitación del albino desapareció, siendo reemplazada por la vergüenza extrema de haberse comportado como un mocoso.

¡Un perro! Había tomado salvajemente a Yuri por culpa de sus celos hacia un perro. "Debería morir por estúpido", pensó.

—Espera, yo conozco a este perro… —dijo en voz baja.

—Es imposible —añadió Yuri—. Falleció antes de que pudieras conocerlo…

Víktor pareció atar cabos y posteriormente sonrió con satisfacción.

—Cuando llegué a Japón para buscarte, me perdí a unas cuadras de tu casa. En el camino, Makacchin se hizo amigo de un caniche que deambulaba por el vecindario. Él nos guió hasta tu casa, Yuri…

Yuri volvió a bajar la mirada, derramando pequeñas lágrimas.

—Yuri, no llores. No sé qué hacer para que sonrías… —soltó con nerviosismo. — ¿Yuri?

El más joven acercó su lloroso rostro al de su entrenador, mirándolo con ternura, chocando ambas narices.

—Te lo dije antes ¿recuerdas? Solo quédate a mi lado. Creo que el hecho de que estemos aquí juntos es gracias a mi Vicchan. Él permitió que nos conociéramos, Víktor. Justo ahora, cuando tropecé en la calle, fue debido a que me perdí en el camino de regreso al hotel. Fue caminando cuando vi a Vicchan correr delante de mí y al seguirlo, terminé tropezando. Creo que es gracias a él también que ese auto no me golpeó. Él era mi mejor amigo y siempre estaba a mi lado. Perderlo y no poder despedirme de él fue lo que jamás pude superar.

Víktor lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Parece ser que tu Vicchan no planea dejarte solo, pero ahora yo también estaré aquí, Yuri. No planeo soltarte nunca…

El pelinegro sonrió y se dejó arrullar por las palabras de aliento de Víktor hasta quedarse dormido.

Unos minutos después, el encargado del hotel llegó con medicinas a la habitación de Yuri y Víktor se encargó de velar por su salud durante todo el día hasta que pudiera recuperarse y regresar a entrenar. Cabe decir que una vez que Yuri se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, no tenía pudor para ver a Víktor a los ojos, repasando todo lo que recordaba de la intimidad del día anterior. Víktor estuvo en todo momento diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que gracias a ello había conocido una nueva faceta de Yuri. De lo que estaba seguro es que a la siguiente oportunidad, haría definitivamente suyo a su lindo katsudon.

Definitivamente, el ruso nunca terminaría de conocer a tantos Yuri que vivían dentro de un solo cuerpo. No se sorprendería si en el futuro, Yuri comenzara a someter su cuerpo en la cama.

Y eso, contrario a molestarle, lo excitaba. Sería un galán sometido por su hermoso Dios Eros.

Ya tenía algo más que agradecerle a Vicchan.

Notas finales:

¡Oh, mi маленький Eros! ¡Скоро! (¡Oh, mi pequeño Eros! ¡Rápido!)

¡Oh, любовь! ¡Yo también! (¡Oh, amor! ¡Yo también!)

Gracias por leer.


End file.
